


Rändajad

by SamoShampioni



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 2009, Drabble, ESC, Eurovision, Eurovision 2009 - Freeform, Gen, Moscow, Short, Urban Symphony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about Eurovision 2009 featuring the Estonian and Icelandic entrants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rändajad

Sandra looked as the rest of her band polished their instruments, preparing for the performance of their lives. But they were calm, much calmer than she was. Sandra had been worrying about their Eurovision semi final performance for weeks beforehand, and, when they qualified, she immediately started to worry about their performance in the final. The rest of her band Urban Symphony weren't worried, so why was she so nervous about this? After all, they had performed already in the semi final and that had gone well enough.  
"You worrying again?" Mann said, tuning her viola and making sure everything was perfect. It was if they could read her mind.  
"Uh... yeah," Sandra admitted.  
"You worry too much," Mari smiled at her bandmate, as she too cleaned her instrument, "I'm sure the performance will go fine."  
"I guess," Sandra said, before standing up from the bed, "I gotta go for a walk to relax, see you guys."  
And with that Sandra walked out of the hotel room and down the long and winding corridor. Some of the doors of the other rooms were slightly ajar and she could see the other Eurovision finalists also preparing for their big night, and those who weren't lucky enough to have qualified not really doing much. Coming to the window, she looked out across Moscow.  
"Worried for the final, are we?" a voice came from behind her.  
Sandra spun around and saw the Icelandic entrant, Yohanna, standing there. The Icelandic had read her like a book.  
"Oh, Yohanna, hey," Sandra grinned, before admitting, "Yeah, a little bit."  
"Well, it's only natural. Everyone is worried about it, but it'll be fine. You'll be fine. Just trust me."  
"Eh, everyone else is so much calmer than I am," Sandra said, "I don't know why..."  
The two of them looked out across the snowy city.  
"You'll... probably do better than me anyway," Sandra added sheepishly.  
"Hmmm? Why do you say that?"  
"You're the favourite..."  
"Ha," Yohanna laughed, "That doesn't count for anything. Besides, you really think Iceland could host the contest next year? We're not exactly rolling in money at the moment."  
"Well no, but Estonia couldn't really either-"  
"And anyway," Yohanna interrupted, "You know as well as I do that the Norwegian guy's the hot favourite. No one'll be beating him tonight, I guarantee it."  
"You sure about that?"  
"Sure as I'll ever be, so the most we can do is do the best for our two countries, alright?"  
"Alright..."  
"And don't put yourself down so much," the Icelandic added, "You qualified from your semi final, the public do like you, ya know?"  
"I guess..."  
"There's no 'I guess' about it. You guys are gonna do great tonight, I can feel it."  
"If you say so."  
"You just can't take a compliment, can you?" Yohanna laughed.  
"I guess not," Sandra smiled as the two of them looked out across the snowy Russian city.


End file.
